Más de tres, es un estrés Y menos, también
by JosephineGP
Summary: La cosa está en que Ginny es una chica sin complejos, de lo más liberal que hay. Ella tiene muy claro que el amor no está hecho para ella, pero...¿qué pasará cuando empiece a sentir eso que desconoce por DOS personas por igual? / Harry-Ginny-Draco ;
1. Filosofía propia

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de una historia que, en principio, será sobre un pequeño trio amoroso (enseguida captaréis quien), pero que a medida que vaya evolucionando, terminará siendo otra cosa...**

**En fin, espero que el primer capítulo no esté muy mal, y que las ideas me fluyan pronto!**

**Por supuesto, los REVIEWS ayudan a todo autor, y conmigo no es diferente! ;)**

**Ya sabemos todos que esto no me pertenece, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención, sino que pertenece a JKRowling (¡Cuanto te adoramos!)**

* * *

**Más de tres, es un estrés. Y menos, también.**

**Capítulo 1: Filosofía propia**

Él estaba intentando seducirla. Ella lo sabía a la perfección. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo, si la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa con una media sonrisa, los ojos verdes brillantes, y una expresión de arrasador que se veía a la legua?

Ginny, como venía haciendo días atrás, se limitó a responder a su media sonrisa con otra, con un claro trasfondo seductor. En ese momento se acordó de cuando, varios años atrás, ella babeaba como una niña tonta por el perfecto amigo de su hermano, y su risa se acentuó pensando en cuánto había madurado en cuatro años. Y cuán poco había madurado él.

Sólo porque este último curso la más joven de la familia pelirroja había dado ese último paso en su crecimiento, y tanto sus hormonas como su cuerpo se habían desarrollado totalmente – y perfectamente, para opinión de la mitad masculina de Hogwarts -, era ahora Harry Potter quien parecía babear tras sus cortas faldas y sus camisas ajustadas, recibiendo de vez en cuando un librazo en la cabeza causado por Ron Weasley.

Ginny sólo sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, y siguió con su trabajo de Pociones. '_Y el premio al profesor que más deberes pone justo antes del puente de Halloween es para...pelo-sucio-Snape! Wee, bravo, bravo!'- _pensaba la joven divertida, sin percatarse de que Harry se acercaba sigilosamente a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

-Necesitas ayuda, Gin? - _'ya está aquí otra vez, con su despampanante sonrisa...por qué tendrá que portarse tan bien? Me conformaría con sexo, Harry!' _pensó justo antes de ofrecerle su mejor sonrisa, y decirle:

-Mmmm...nop, gracias Harry. - y cerrando sus libros se levantó – Ya he terminado.

Y se fue, a sabiendas de que dejaba tras de ella al muchacho con la boca abierta, sin perder de vista sus piernas. Esto la hizo sonreír aún más. Hombres...

Entró en su sala común dispuesta a dejar los bártulos y bajar a cenar, ya que se moría de hambre, y se encontró con un chico alto, moreno y despeinado, sentado en una butaca de espaldas a ella. Al parecer este no se había percatado de su presencia, y parecía estar tarareando algo a la par que movía la cabeza y las manos al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba con auriculares.

Ginny sonrió maléfica y se acercó a su mejor amigo.

-NEVILLEE! - le gritó al oído con todas sus fuerzas, sin darse cuenta de todas las miradas que los niños de primero, asustados ante el grito, le dirigían.

El muchacho se levantó de un salto, cayéndosele el aparato de música de las manos, y se giró lentamente.

-Lo..has...vuelto...a HACER, GIN! Te has cargado mi reproductor, de nuevo! - y se agachó a recoger las piezas esparcidas por el suelo haciendo un puchero con los labios.

-Oh, pequeño Longbottom, no era mi intención... - dijo ésta acercándose a Neville y abrazándolo por la espalda - Te prometo que te compraré uno para Navidades, ¿vale?

El muchacho ante la gran sonrisa que le ofrecía su amiga, solo pudo mover la cabeza y sonreír levemente.

-No tienes remedio, loca pelirroja...

-Lo sé. Y ahora vamos a cenar, tengo un hambre de lobo! - y agarrándole de la mano lo llevó fuera de la Sala Común.

Pobre Neville. Siempre acababa siendo demasiado bruta con él, pero entre ellos había una amistad tan fuerte que él se lo tomaba todo a buenas.

Cogida aún del brazo de su amigo, midió su altura con la de él, que era de una cabeza y media más, y pegándole un golpe cariñoso en el brazo le dijo:

-Pero, ¿quieres dejar de crecer? Dentro de nada tendré que coger una escalera para poder mirarte a la cara!

Y así continuó su descabellada conversación hasta el Gran Comedor, donde ambos se sentaron con Ron, Hermione, Harry y Claire, una chica francesa que vivía con Hermione gracias a una beca.

Hogwarts había planeado ese año un plan de estudios internacional, según el cual alumnos de todas las escuelas mágicas del mundo podían pasar un año entero en otro colegio para aprender el idioma. Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts habían pedido tal beca, lléndose a lugares como Alemania, España, Rusia, o incluso Hong Kong.

Hermione, por su parte, había aceptado que una alumna viniera a pasar con ella todo el curso, incluyendo el verano, y esta alumna era Claire, una chica de 16 años que venía de Montpellier, rubia, alta y delgada, que dominaba bastante mal el idioma. Por suerte, Hermione hablaba perfectamente francés, y hacía de interlocutora entre sus compañeros y su compañera de habitación y vivienda.

-Mione, recuérfale a Clairr que mallana tienne que venig a vegmos jujar a Quiddich – dijo Ron, con la boca llena, como siempre, sacudiendo una pata de pollo delante de Claire.

-Ron, es normal que la pobre no pueda entendernos, si casi no te entendemos nosotros! - le regañó Ginny, tirando su pata de pollo en el plato con un rápido movimiento de tenedor.

Harry rió tontamente ante su comentario y ante la pata de pollo, que había caído encima de la salsa y había salpicado tanto a Ron como a Claire. Esta se miraba la túnica con expresión preocupada, mientras Ron se levantaba balbuceando cosas ininteligibles como: 'No...te muevas...yo...te...limpio...'

La francesa lo miraba con expresión interrogante, pero cuando vio al pelirrojo casi encima de la mesa, frotándole la cara delicadamente con una servilleta y con expresión concentrada, no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

Ron estaba también colorado, porque de repente tuvo tan cerca su rostro como para ver que la chica tenía unos ojos color azul cielo, y no se apartó de ella hasta que oyó un 'ejem, ejem' , que provenía de una algo mosqueada Hermione.

Todos rieron ante tal suceso, mientras Ron, recuperando la compostura, se apartaba el flequillo de los ojos y reñía a su hermana pequeña por causar tantos problemas al mundo.

-Pero si al final acabarás agradeciéndome todos los problemas que te causo – le contestó giñándole un ojo a su hermano, con segundas intenciones.

Entonces se desperezó descaradamente, recibiendo miradas de desaprobación por la mayor parte de la mesa, y se levantó con intención de irse.

-Neville, si quieres luego te ayudo con eso de Pociones que me dijiste antes. Mira que YO, pequeña niña inexperta, deba enseñarte a ti Pociones, un macho ibérico hecho y derecho...vergüenza debería darte!

Y con este comentario, y esquivando una patata que Neville le tiró, salió dando pequeños saltitos por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Dios, tu hermana está tan chalada... - dijo riéndose el joven Longbottom, mirando a sus amigos.

-Dímelo a mi...creo que la pubertad le está afectando demasiado...

Y Harry asentía con la cabeza, involuntariamente, pensando en que sí le estaba afectando la pubertad, sí, pero no para mal...

_'I...I...I...will always love yoouuuuu...(8) Dios, siempre se me quedan las canciones más cursis de las películas... qué suerte que la vida real no sea tan problemática como en las películas cursis... Oh, me he enamoradooo... pero él no me quiere! Oh sí, sí que me quiere! Pero y si no me quiere de verdad? Y si... DIOS! Todo es mucho más sencillo que eso! No te enamoras, y listo. Así nadie sufre! Si con ver cuerpazos como este que estoy viendo ahora mismo, y pasárselo bien un ratito, ya hay bastante...Dios pero que culo...de dónde ha salido ese culo, y por qué no lo he visto antes?' _

Ginny caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando definitivamente vio el mejor culo que había visto en su vida. Estaban enfundados en unos vaqueros negros semi-ajustados, y al instante fueron cubiertos por dos manos que lo apretujaron con ímpetu.

Entonces a Ginny se le ocurrió seguir recorriendo el camino de ese culo y esas manos, y cuando llegó a la nuca, y empezó a ver un cabello rubio platino... Se quedó de piedra.

-¡Pero qué asco! - '_¡ups!' _claramente, se le había escapado el comentario, llamando la atención del rubio de ojos grises que más odiaba en todo el mundo, y de la recién teñida de morena Pansy Parkinson. _'Dios, pensaba que ya nada podía quedarle peor, pero ese pelo es...'_

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres, idiota? - le gruñó Malfoy con cara de malos perros, ya que se sentía interrumpido.

Parkinson sólo la miraba con los brazos cruzados como si Ginny fuera un bicho o algo peor, pero la mirada que les dirigió Ginny a ambos les sobrepasaba.

-¿Qué voy a querer? Que no asusteis a los pobres niños que puedan pasar por aquí y ver esta asquerosa escena. Hay habitaciones, ¿lo sabíais?

Y se fue sacudiendo la cabeza, indignada porque el ser más repulsivo del colegio tuviera también el mejor culo. _'Qué irónica es la vida...'_

Ginny sólo quería llegar tranquila hasta su cuarto, y ponerse a leer el último libro de Stephen King, su escritor favorito. Compartía, además de habitación, afición por la lectura, y sobretodo la lectura de misterio, con una chica becaria llegada de Milán, y que hablaba a la perfección el inglés.

Pensaba en Andrea, su compañera, cuando al girar la esquina se encontró al tercer ser repugnante de la noche: Peeves.

Éste estaba intentando prender fuego a los lienzos, y los propietarios de estos chillaban como locos y se pasaban de unos cuadros a otros, intentando evitar la cerilla con la que Peeves los amenazaba, y su estridente risa.

Cuando el fantasma la vio, ésta se quedó con los brazos cruzados mirándolo irónicamente, esperando que no le impidiera pasar, ya que no quería volver atrás y volver a ver a la pareja de tórtolos acaramelados y vomitar.

Pero Peeves, para desgracia suya, se acercó flotando a la pelirroja, aún con la cerilla encendida en la mano, y simplemente hizo '¡Buh!', y dejó caer la cerilla a los pies de Ginny, con tal mala suerte que el zapato izquierdo de la chica se prendió, y Ginny comenzó a dar saltitos chillándole al fantasma, mientras éste se reía como un descosido.

Antes de notar como su pie estaba siendo calcinado, oyó un conjuro a su espalda y una gran ráfaga de agua que apareció del techo la empapó de la cabeza a los pies.

Entonces, apartándose el pelo mojado de los ojos, se giró muy lentamente, identificando la risa estridente que oía con la sabandija de Draco Malfoy.

-...Malfoy. - estaba tan agotada y tan chopada, que no tenía ni ganas de insultarle a aquel cabeza de chorlito, así que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a andar camino a su Sala Común.

-Oye, pecosa, no me vas a dar las gracias? Te he salvado de un incendio – dijo con una terrible voz grave y _'joooder' _seductora, a la vez que se reía por ver a la pelirroja empapada totalmente.

Ella se giró, sólo para lanzarle una mirada agria y decirle:

-Sí. Muchas gracias, estúpido. Me encanta coger resfriados.

Y se alejó, dejando a un Draco Malfoy aún sonriendo y mirando fijamente su espalda.

oOo

Aquel día se celebraría el típico baile de Halloween, en el cual las chicas se volvían locas arreglándose como nunca, y los chicos intentaban seducir a cuantas chicas pudieran.

Por eso, no era de extrañar ver a chicas llorando porque su traje no les entraba, o chicos tratando de coquetear con alguna por los pasillos, para asegurarse una buena cita por la noche.

Ginny pasaba tanto de esa clase de fiestas, que cuando Harry se le acercó con su sonrisa más deslumbrante y una flor en la mano, no supo donde meterse.

Él se portó más amablemente que nunca, claramente con segundas intenciones, y Ginny no hizo más que seguirle el juego.

Total, esa era su filosofía de la vida. ¿Por qué rechazar una noche de diversión?

Pero unas horas antes de la fiesta, la cosa se complicó, y no sólo para Ginny.

* * *

**Les prometo que pronto más, y si me dejan ayudita...más pronto será! ;)**


	2. Que malo es beber

**Bueno, un capítulo por día no está mal, ¿ no ? ;)**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a la fiestecilla...bueno, a un par de ellas. Aunque sintais que la acción va un poco deprisa, pensar que para Ginny un beso no significa prueba de amor...ya sabeis que ella y el amor...nothing! jeje**

**Bueno, sabemos que nada de esto me pertenece...blablabla...(los extranjeros si, sorry :) )**

**Y espero que lo disfruteis!  
**

* * *

**Más de tres, es un estrés. Y menos, también.**

**Qúe malo es beber**

Situándonos en la puerta del Gran Comedor, todo el colegio perfectamente arreglado, las chicas con trajes de cola; los chicos con túnicas despampanantes y resplandecientes; los profesores galardonados como si fueran los reyes de la fiesta... y Hermione Granger con una bonita y suave PELUCA, ya que, por los acontecimientos de la tarde, había quedado totalmente calva.

Recapitulando, esto era más o menos lo que había sucedido...

1. Harry y Ron jugaban a naipes explosivos con Claire.

2. Claire no entendía ni un pimiento de lo que hablaban, así que Hermione hacía de intérprete.

3. Hermione comentó que aún no sabía qué se haría en el pelo para la noche.

4. Claire intentó ayudarla con un supuesto conjuro muy famoso en 'la France'.

5. Se equivocó de palabras (la pobre no era muy lucida), y Hermione Granger quedó completamente CALVA.

Y para su desgracia, Madame Pomfrey no disponía esa noche de la poción que arreglaba tal desastre, ya que era tan raro que eso ocurriese que no tenía reservas. Así que le hizo una bonita peluca muy parecida a su pelo, pero más largo, y así, para remediar un poco el asunto, se hizo una larga trenza al estilo japonés.

Todos sus amigos intentaron animarla, pero Hermione tenía horas antes de la fiesta un humor horrible, de ese que no permite que nadie se acerque a ella sin gruñirle. Y a su magnífica compañera de habitación, no podía ni verla.

Por otra parte, Andrea, la compañera italiana de Ginny, le dejó muy a regañadientes por parte de esta un vestido para la fiesta. Éste era negro, de palabra de honor, ancho por el medio y ajustado por un poco antes de la rodilla, con un lazo muy grande en la cintura. Era precioso, pero Ginny sabía que le causaría demasiados problemas. Aun así, se lo puso, ya que su compañera insistió en que era una gran noche, y que estaba guapísima.

Se hizo un semirecogido en el pelo, y fue maquillada por Andrea, quien iba con un precioso vestido azul celeste de tirantes, y unos zapatos de tacón kilométricos. Acto seguido, fueron directas a bajar a ver a sus compañeros, sin saber nada del incidente de Hermione, y Andrea, bajando el último trecho de escalera, se torció el tobillo y resbaló, cayendo directamente en la moqueta de la sala común, con el tobillo roto.

Así que, desprovista de ayuda, Ginny la llevó a cuestas a la enfermería, pensando que iba a ser una maravillosa noche entre cortinas y olor a medicamentos. Pero al entrar, la primera imagen que vio fue a una Hermione calva y llorando a lágrima viva, y a sus amigos intentando consolarla.

-¡Dios, Hermione! ¿Qué narices te ha pasado? - le dijo medio chillando, medio riéndose, y medio cayéndose con la italiana apoyada en ella.

-¡Ha... sido esa...incompe..tente! - dijo entre sollozos, sin mirar a la susodicha francesa, que no entendía nada de lo que decían, y miraba al suelo con carita triste.

Le contaron el suceso, transportaron a Andrea a una cama, y Madame Pomfrey la curó de inmediato. Luego, dispuestos todos a salir, la enfermera le dijo a Hermione que le dijera a Claire que tenía prohibido volver a hacer magia fuera de las clases. Hermione así lo hizo, mirándola con cara de perros muertos.

_'Bueeeno...unos cuantos entra bancos accidentales, pero ya estamos en la fiesta! Espero que haya comida rica, porque me muero de hambre!' _Pensaba feliz de la vida la pelirroja, cuando de repente Harry le cogió la mano con los mofletes colorados. Ella se sorprendió, pero se dejó coger, pensando que hoy Harry estaba más guapo que nunca. _'Quizás hoy ocurra el milagro del amooor! Jajajaja, __que chiste...! Nah, pero un besito a esa irresistible boquita que tiene...no hará nada malo...'_

Y así sucedió.

Las luces del Gran Comedor estaban apagadas, y las estrellas que se clareaban en el techo era la única luz existente, además de las velas esparcidas por doquier, y las calabazas con caras maléficas y llameantes.

Ginny pensaba en por qué hacían un baile cursi en vez de disfrazarse todos de monstruos y brujas (entonces cayó en la cuenta de que eso no era posible; ya eran brujos, y algunos, monstruos '_sólo hay que mirar a Snape..._'), y sonrió.

-En qué piensas, Gin? - le dijo Harry, que la agarraba de la cintura siguiendo el compás de la música lenta que en ese momento sonaba.

-En que este es un baile muy soso, pero en el fondo tiene su gracia.

Harry la miraba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa acentuada, y Ginny por un momento lo miró a los ojos – los ojos más verdes y bonitos que había observado nunca – y antes de acercar su boca a la de él, sonrió también.

Se besaron suavemente, como quien lo hace por primera vez. Se separaron un segundo para mirarse a los ojos, y luego se volvieron a besar, aprofundiendo más el beso.

Unos metros más allá, Ron Weasley bailaba colorado con Claire, bajo la mirada enfurecida de Hermione, que estaba sentada con Neville, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Ésta estaba esperando el momento perfecto, en el cual se acercaran a besarse, para lanzarle un conjuro disimulado a la francesa. Pero eso no ocurrió, ya que se separaron por el fin de la canción, y la chica francesa se perdió en la multitud. Ron fue donde estaban Hermione y Neville, aún con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Qué bien...que se pierda por el castillo y nadie la encuentre, por favor... - murmuraba Hermione, quien ya llevaba unas cuantas cervezas bebidas.

Ron rió, antes de cogerla de la mano y sacarla a bailar. Hermione salió con la cara ruborizada y una gran sonrisa.

Pocos minutos después, Ginny se sentó al lado de Neville, quien había rechazado bailar con un par de chicas porque no se encontraba muy bien.

-Vamos, Nilly, te acompaño a tu habitación, lo estás pasando mal.

-Vale...pero no quiero que te pierdas la fiesta de después por mi culpa.

-Fiesta...¿Qué fiesta?

-Nah, una fiesta que hacen los de Ravenclaw en su sala común, más que nada para beber y emborracharse como cosacos, aunque dicen que no estará mal. ¿No lo sabías?

-Nop. Pero bueno, tampoco escucho mucho a la gente...Te dejaré en tu cuarto a salvo, y me iré a la fiesta a cumplir con mi deber de borracha, ¿vale?

Y cogiendo a su amigo con una sonrisa se fueron a la Sala Común.

OoO

Deambulaba sola, un poco perdida, en busca de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Sabía más o menos dónde estaba, pero esa noche todo el castillo estaba decorado con motivos de Halloween y Ginny no reconocía ningún pasillo.

Anduvo unos cuantos pasillos más que le resultaban conocidos, cuando al fin se encontró con Harry y Ron, que iban también a la fiesta. Hermione, por su parte, se había ido a su habitación, con los ojos llorosos.

Entraron en la sala, detrás de una pequeña multitud que era acallada por un prefecto de Ravenclaw. Si los profesores se enteraban, estaban perdidos.

Ginny bebió, y bebió, y siguió bebiendo todo lo que le pasaban, ya que ella tenía un metabolismo fuerte y aguantaba bien las bebidas. El problema fue que hubo un momento en el que perdió la cuenta de cuantas copas se había echado al cuerpo, y cuando se levantó del sillón con intención de bailar, se mareó estrepitosamente. Por suerte, su amiga Andrea estaba cerca, casi igual de borracha que ella, y se aguantaron mutuamente, justo antes de morirse de la risa solo de ver sus caras.

Juntas, agarradas de las manos, saltaban y bailaban por toda la Sala Común, y cada vez que se encontraban a dos chicos guapos se ponían a bailar unos segundos con ellos y luego continuaban recorriendo la sala, riéndose.

Ginny no reconocía muy bien las caras, pero distinguió a una cabellera rubia platino tomando una copa cerca de una mesa. Ella se acercó guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, tambaleándose, y le dijo a Malfoy:

-Eh...quieres...bailar conmigo? - y le sacó su mejor sonrisa conquistacorazones.

Este la miró, al principio con la mirada perdida, ya que también había tomado bastante, y luego la cogió de la cintura divertido y bailaron un rato.

-Weasley, esta noche pareces otra persona.

-¿¡Qué! No te oigo!

-Digo...que esta noche...pareces otra persona!

-Ah...y por qué dices eso?

-Porque... - y se acercó peligrosamente al oído de esta, para que pudiera oirle bien – estás preciosa. - concluyó en un susurro que hizo que Ginny se estremeciera.

Esta sonrió, y se acercó al oido de este, mirándole a los ojos.

-Tu...tampoco estás nada mal.

Y cuando Malfoy la iba a coger de la mejilla, y acercar sus labios a los de ella, totalmente sin pensar en lo que hacía...ella se desplomó.

Malfoy la cargó fuera de la sala, maldiciéndola. _'Bastante borracho voy yo, como para que encima me toque llevarla a ella...' _

Pero ella recuperó el conocimiento, y empezó a reírse viendo a Draco Malfoy cargando con ella. Él también se rió, intentando no caerse. De repente se vieron en un pasillo muy poco iluminado, y Ginny se dejó caer por el muro, recostada contra la pared. Él hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Bueeeno...pues aquí estamos. - ella se reía con sus propias palabras, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y con un ligero y lejano conocimiento de que estaba sentada al lado de la persona que más detestaba en el mundo. Pero era demasiado ligero y lejano.

-Oye...nunca he sabido...tu nombre. Quiero decir...

-Ginevra. Pero todos me llaman Gi...Gi...nny...

Y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, cerró los ojos, y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó en su cama, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y más vueltas, y cuando intentó incorporarse, le dio una arcada y fue corriendo al baño para evitar vomitar en plena habitación. Al salir vio que en su habitación estaban dos de sus compañeras de cuarto, pero ni Andrea ni otra chica estaban.

Cogió los bártulos y se fue directa a la ducha. Entonces, mientras el agua caliente la despertaba poco a poco, mojando todos los poros de su piel, escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Bonito culo, Weasley.

_'Oh, oh...esa voz...' _Se giró muy lentamente, con el miedo en los ojos y sus manos tapando sus intimidades. Allí estaba, Draco Malfoy, con la túnica que había llevado la noche anterior, y con una cara de no haber dormido nada.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Chhhssst! No chilles Weasley! - le regañó el rubio acercándose a ella, mientras ella, aún sin salir de su asombro, se intentaba tapar con las manos y la esponja.

-Qué...qué mierdas hacer TÚ aquí? ¡Sal ahora mismo de mi baño!

-Espera, espera, escúchame. - le dijo éste alzando las manos y evitando que ésta lo mojara, ya que se había puesto a tirarle agua a medida que chillaba. - No he podido salir, maldita sea!

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no has podido salir? - su expresión se tornó confusa, no recordando nada de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasa, no recuerdas nada?

-No, ¿qué he de recordar, sabandija?

Y rápidamente cogió una toalla, envolviéndose todo el cuerpo, y alejándose al máximo de él.

Entonces, al rubio se le iluminó la cara. Si ella no recordaba nada...y sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche?

-NO, Malfoy, no me asustes, ¿qué pasó anoche? - la expresión de ella iba siendo más y más asombrosa a medida que empezaba a pensar en la noche anterior. Y entonces le vino una imagen que le hizo taparse la boca con la mano para no chillar. _'Oh, oh...'_

_

* * *

_

**Por último, muchas gracias a **GeMa Malfoypooh **y a **The darkness princess **por sus reviews! **

**Ya sabeis, los reviews animan muchoo al escritor! ;)**

**Hasta pronto!  
**


	3. Castigo

**Señores, ¡he vuelto! Sí, hace tres años que empecé esta historia, y la dejé totalmente abandonada. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Voy a tratar realmente de continuarla. Probablemente notéis que mi forma de escribir así como mi ortografía han mejorado notablemente, espero que no sea un inconveniente.**

**¡Vamos a ello!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Castigo**

**FB**

_"Maldita sea, Weasley. ¿Cómo he acabado yo cargando con una estúpida - y atractiva, según me informan mis neuronas alcoholizadas - comadreja? Esta niña no sabe beber..." - _Mientras Draco maldijo a la pelirroja, a quien llevaba a duras penas entre sus brazos, en dirección a la cuarta planta, se tambaleó estrepitósamente a causa de las muchas copas consumidas - "_Vale...vale. Yo tampoco estoy muy fino."_

Draco Malfoy se detuvo antes de girar la esquina pues oyó oído algo. Espectante, con la boca abierta y todos los músculos tensos por el peso muerto que llevaba entre las manos, estuvo atento a las risitas que se oían a la vuelta de la esquina. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, cualquiera que se haya emborrachado a base de mezclar varios tipos de bebida se sentirá identificado con esa sensación. Aún así, atinó a asomarse ligeramente para ver quién era.

_"Mieeeerda, es Zabini. Se ha debido de ligar a alguna pardela. ¿Cómo coño voy a llegar sin que me pillen con esta cría en brazos?"_ En el fondo, muy en el fondo, se preguntaba qué hacía él llevándola, si no tenía ningún deber ni obligación, ni mucho menos ganas. Pero todo eso quedó en el fondo de su consciencia, pues su borrachera sacaba otra clase de sentimientos e impulsos que nunca pensó que tenía estando ebrio.

Se giró lo más delicadamente que pudo, pero su cuerpo no iba a la misma velocidad de su mente, y se giró tan rápido que le dió un buen golpe a Ginny, todavía inconsciente, en la cabeza contra el muro. Sin pensárselo, salió corriendo en la dirección contraria, para evitar que le vieran. Al girar por un pasillo se sintió a salvo, pero no se percató de la sorprendida mirada de Blaise Zabini al descubrir su cabello platino a toda velocidad y dando traspiés por el pasillo...

-Mmmm...¿qué ha pasado? - Ginny empezó a despertarse, seguramente debido al golpe. Sentía la boca seca, pastosa. Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de Draco Malfoy; seguía más borracha que despierta.

Él la miró a través de sus ojos grises. La pelirroja lucía una pinta horrible - maquillaje corrido, vestido mal puesto, aliento infernal -, pero su embriaguez (o eso quiso pensar él) le hizo verla más guapa de lo que nunca la había visto. Esos ojos azules, que resaltaban como piedras preciosas entre el fuego de su cabello largo; su vestido de palabra de honor, cada vez más bajo a causa del traqueteo, ya dejando ver buena parte de sus pechos...

-Te llevo a tu cuarto - fue lo único que atinó a decir, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle algún piropo.

-Ah...vale. ¿Vas a dormir...con-hip-migo?

Eso dejó perpejo al rubio. _"Buena pregunta. ¡Espera! ¡Claro que no voy a dormir con ella! ¿Estamos locos o qué? Es una maldita Weasley, por Dios. Aunque desde luego esas tetas no las tienen el resto de comadrejas, ni esos ojos... ¡Ay, cállate!" _El subconsciente de Draco le traicionaba, estaba empezando a confundir sus pensamientos reales con los causados por el alcohol.

-No. Te dejaré en la puerta y me iré a dormir, que yo estoy peor que tú.

Ella hizo un puchero enorme, e incluso llegaron a salírsele algunas lágrimas. A esas les siguieron unas cuantas más, y de repente Ginny estaba llorando a moco tendido, aferrada al cuello - suave e imberbe - del rubio. Él no sabía que hacer, no entendía por qué de repente se había puesto a llorar, pese a que lo había visto otras veces en otras chicas, el llorar como locas cuando se emborrachan. Si seguía con ese llanto los iban a pillar, y no solo su reputación estaba en juego, sino que los podrían castigar de por vida por las horas que eran.

La bajó de inmediato al suelo y le hizo señas para callarla, y unos cuantos mimos como a un bebé.

-Shh, shh, calla por favor. ¿Qué te pasa? - la cabeza la iba a estallar, necesitaba dormir ya mismo, y encima ahora tenía que cuidar de un bebé.

-Snif...no quiero dormir...snif...sola.

Su mirada, siempre burlona, se transformó de repente en una muy triste, como si todos sus miedos ocultos hubieran sido descubiertos con esa frase. Él no sabía que hacer, estaba cansado, sucio y borracho como una cuba, así que le dijo que dormiría con ella, la volvió a cargar, esta vez a la espalda, y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Fue una hazaña milagrosa lograr subir hasta la Casa Griffindor sin ser vistos. De vez en cuando oía voces y risitas, seguramente del resto de gente de la fiesta, pero habían tenido suerte. No fue tan fácil conseguir la contraseña, ya que Ginny solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Es...zarapito! No, espera...zarigüella! Mm, no...¿cómo era? Ah, sí! Astrolopitecus! ¿Cómo que no? Y...Gumersinda? Uy, esa es mi tía abuela.

-Bffff, por Dios Weasley, piensa, necesitamos entrar YA - Malfoy estaba de los nervios, lo último que deseaba en el mundo era que lo pillaran allí, con ella.

-Ah, ah, ah! Es HOLOCAUSTO!

-¡Correcto! Y ahora entren y dejen de molestar, hagan el favor - cedió finalmente la Señora Gorda.

Draco se sintió totalmente extraño y desorientado dentro de la sala. No se parecía en nada a la de Slytherin, esta era mucho más cálida y acogedora. Había objetos personales por toda la sala, cosa imposible en su sala, ya que todos eran unos ladrones, él el primero. Por suerte para él, no había nadie, tan solo el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea.

Hizo un último esfuerzo por subir a Ginny hasta su habitación, donde entraron sin hacer ruido pues había dos bultos durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas. La tumbó en la que ella reconoció como su cama, y la tapó torpemente. Se sentía terriblemente agotado, tenía muchas ganas de entrar en su propia cama. Para su sorpresa, cuando se incorporó para marcharse, Ginny recuperó un poco de su lucidez y le agarró de la manga, haciéndole caer de bruces en la cama. Su primera reacción fue reirse, así como ella hizo, pero enseguida se hicieron señas de silencio para no despertar a sus compañeras.

-Dijiste que dormirías conmigo - le susurró arrastrando las palabras al oído.

-Lo sé, pero debo irme. ¿Podrás soportarlo? - sin querer, Draco estaba sacando su lado seductor. Lo hacía con casi todas las chicas, pero jamás con una Gryffindor, y menos una comadreja. Dentro de su cabeza había algo que se estaba pegando contra las paredes de su mente de pura desesperación. La sacudió brevemente, y continuó mirando a la joven que yacía debajo de él con expresión divertida.

-No lo dudes, ni en sueños dormiría contigo - Ginny empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, o al menos parte de ella.

-¡Pues anda que yo! Adiós niñita, un placer devolverte a casa sana y salva.

Se levantó con un ademán pesado, y cuando se incorporó, ella le cogió por el cuello por sorpresa y se acercó a su boca. Él se apartó levemente, pero la distancia entre sus labios continuaba siendo peligrosa. Había como un imán entre los dos, una fuerza invisible que les obligó a quedarse así, ella medio incorporada y él agachado. Sus miradas todavía sobrias se cruzaron, y sintieron algo que nunca habían sentido. Era atracción, deseo. Azul y gris, peleando en una batalla de miradas tácita, sus narices casi tocándose. Fue él quien, ardiendo, cruzó ese centímetro de distancia que ella había dejado.

Sus labios se entrelazaron, primero de forma tentativa y curiosa. Enseguida, los labios carnosos de Draco atraparon los de Ginny, y, subiendo las manos hacia el cuello y el cabello del otro, introdujeron sus lenguas. Sus bocas jugaron durante unos treinta segundo más, cuando de repente ambos abrieron los ojos y se despegaron. Ella tenía las mejillas rojas y él estaba despeinado y con el pecho agitado. Draco se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió al baño susurrando un "buenas noches" a una Ginny que, después de ese beso de ensueño, había vuelto a adormecerse, pese a que aún tenía las pulsaciones aceleradas.

_"¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¡Acabo de besar a la Weasley! Dios, dios, dios... menuda liada." _Dentro del baño, daba vueltas sobre sí mismo con las manos sobre la cabeza, incrédulo. Seguía acelerado por la pasión del beso. La verdad es que había sido un beso muy bueno, de los mejores que había tenido, pero jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta. Se refrescó la cara que le ardía, y tras echarle un vistazo a su reflejo, y tocarse brevemente los labios hinchados, salió lentamente por la puerta. Sus pasos aún eran torpes pero poco a poco estaba recobrando su consciencia, y se sentía algo asustado por lo que acaba de pasar.

Justo cuando bajó las escaleras, dispuesto a salir por el cuadro, la puerta se abrió y tuvo que subir corriendo el último tramo de nuevo. Se quedó quieto cual estatua, maldiciendo su suerte. Reconoció enseguida las voces de los dos que entraron.

-No sé, Harry. A mí Claire me pone. Quiero decir, ¿tengo tal vez otra alternativa? Teniéndote a ti de amigo no me quedan muchas más pretendientes...

-Sabes perfectamente que Hermione está loca por ti. Deja de fingir que no te das cuenta, seguro que ella lo pasa mal.

_"Me cago en la puta. ¿No podían ser otros? Joder, ¡y encima se ponen a jugar al ajedrez! Serán frikis estos dos, en vez de irse a dormir...Son las cinco de la mañana, por Dios."_

El tiempo pasaba, y Harry y Ron continuaban jugando y hablando junto a la chimenea. Draco se hartó de esperar y volvió a subir al cuarto de la pelirroja. La vio medio destapada durmiendo plácidamente, y sintió mucha envidia. Él solo deseaba volver a su cuarto, dormir un par de horas... Se debatió internamente sobre si meterse en la cómoda cama de Ginny o no. Pese a la tentadora opción, al final decidió que no era correcto. _"No pienso beber nunca más, hace que me vuelva loco."_

**FIN**** FB**

-...y decidí dormir en la bañera. Y aquí llevo desde entonces.

Cuando Draco terminó su relato de lo acontecido hacía tan solo unas horas, Ginny seguía con la boca abierta mirándolo desde una esquina del aseo, todavía con la toalla envuelta sobre sí misma.

-Nos...¿nos besamos?

-No pongas esa cara de asco, fue culpa tuya. Y no me siento especialmente orgulloso, pecosa.

-Ya, claro, eso dices ahora... Seguro que anoche te hiciste una paja pensando en nuestro beso - una vez recuperada del shock, Ginny volvió a ser la que era, una chica burlona con mucho desparpajo.

Draco bufó y se giró sin decirle nada. Se encaminó a la puerta, dispuesto a dejarla con las ganas de más.

-Adiós, Malfoy - eso le ofendió un poco. Esperaba que siguiera atacándole, o preguntándole más cosas sobre anoche. Se tragó su orgullo y salió lo más sigiloso posible de la sala. Esta vez no se encontró con casi nadie por el camino, todos estarían durmiendo por los excesos de la fiesta.

En la ducha, por fin a solas, Ginny recapitulaba los acontecimientos de anoche contados de primera mano por Malfoy, sin poder evitar sonreir ligeramente. Se lavó bien el pelo, que estaba realmente enredado y sucio, y se hizo un peeling relajante. Menos mal que era sábado, y que tenía todo el finde para descansar y olvidar. A la hora de la comida - ese día atrasada por el tardío despertar de la mayoría de alumnos -, bajó a la Sala Común, donde se encontró a una aglomeración considerable frente a lo que parecía ser un cartel enorme. Se oían murmullos y maldiciones por todas partes. Reconoció por detrás a Neville, y se le acercó rápidamente, gritándole un "Buh!" en la oreja.

-¡Por fin! Pensaba que estabas muerta.

-Pues casi, casi. ¿Qué pasa aquí pequeña ratilla?

-Pasa que nos han pillado a todos. Alguien ha dado el chivatazo y nos han castigado a todos los que estuvimos en la fiesta.

-¡No jodas! ¿Y cómo lo saben?

-Ni idea, pero están todos los nombres en esa lista. ¡Una semana de trabajos forzosos en el Bosque Prohibido! Y lo peor, nos ha tocado con los Slytherin... Compruébalo tú misma.

Ginny abrió lo ojos de pronto al escuchar esto, y se abalanzó entre la gente para ponerse a primera fila, donde estaban Ron y Harry quejándose como el resto.

-Hola Gin. ¡Es que no es justo! - continuaba su discurso Ron después de la breve interrupción - ¿Cómo pueden demostrar que yo estuve allí? Ni siquiera hice nada malo, sé de gente que ha pasado la noche en otras casas, deberían castigarles a ellos solo.

Ginny enrojeció involuntariamente, pero disimuló rápidamente, y atendió a Harry, quien como de costumbre babeaba por ella, preguntándole dónde se metió anoche en la fiesta. Recordó entonces que después del beso que se dieron en el baile ella había desaparecido sin más. Parecía tan lejano todo... Le dio largas y salió, acompañada por Neville. Al cruzar la puerta, se encontraron con Andrea. Iba con la ropa de la noche anterior, y con una cara demacrada y hecha polvo. Al parecer ella era una de esas personas que habían pasado la noche en otra casa distinta a la suya.

Mientras comía con Neville, su mirada se cruzó un par de veces con la del rubio, al otro lado del comedor. Fueron unos encuentros casuales, nadie habría podido decir que se habían mirado. Él estaba recostado sobre su asiento, mirando a la nada con ojos ausentes mientras mordisqueaba un plátano. Ambos pensaban en la noche anterior, en lo extraño y subrealista que había sido todo. Y, por supuesto, pensaban en el castigo que les tocaría compartir. Apenas escuchaba al pobre Neville hablar sobre la terrible diarrea que padeció anoche, aunque casi mejor. Estaba distraída, aún falta de sueño, y con una nueva inquietud que había surgido en el fondo de su pecho, y que la ponía realmente nerviosa.

* * *

**Bueno, bienvenidos de nuevo a mi fic! Espero que os guste, y que como he dicho no notéis demasiado el cambio. Si sois buenos conmigo y me dais reviews me animaréis a volver prontito! :)**

**Saludos!**


	4. Día de reposo

**Para empezar, he vuelto a leer los primeros capítulos del fic después de publicar el tercero, y hay un fallito importante... teóricamente Neville no va a la fiesta, así que obviad cuando dice que les "han pillado a todos"; tomadlo como que lo dice en tercera persona y que a él no le afecta y ya está xD Un pequeño lapsus, es normal, después de tres años sin escribir...**

**Ahora, no tengo ningún planning de la historia, así que va surgiendo según me viene a la mente en el momento. Aceptaré todo tipo de sugerencias y críticas ;)**

**Y por último, para situar así cronológicamente, en mi fic la historia sigue su curso como a partir del cuarto libro, sin que la historia se haya vuelto tan oscura ni Malfoy sea un mortífago, al menos aún. Prefiero centrarme en los "años maravillosos de Hogwarts", ya me entendéis.**

**Ala, disfrutad!**

* * *

Dirección llevaba todo el día por megafonía mágica que todos los que habían acudido a la fiesta secreta del viernes por la noche estarían castigados a partir del lunes. Además, habían suspendido el partido de Quidditch planeado para esa misma tarde - Griffindor contra Ravenclaw -, por el mal comportamiento de la mayoría del alumnado, así que los humos entre las casas estaban alterados.

_"...les recordamos que a quien no se presente en su grupo de castigo el lunes por la tarde se le multiplicará la duración y la dureza del mismo. El comportamiento del que hicieron honor anoche es inadmisible en esta escuela, y por tanto todo aquel que tuviera algo que ver con la organización o la asistencia a la fiesta que prepararon a escondidas debe recibir su debido castigo..."_

-Hermione, te has librado de una buena, ¿eh? - después de comer, Harry y Hermione salieron a tomar el aire a los jardines. Ella tenía el semblante serio, y él creía saber porqué.

-Me he librado porque como alumna responsable que soy, no me pareció adecuado ir a una fiesta en contra de las normas. No sé cómo Ron tuvo la indecencia de ir, siendo prefecto.

-Ya...entonces estás de mal humor porque nos han castigado y te vas a aburrir mucho esta semana, ¿no? - le dijo él, tratando de sonsacarle el verdadero motivo.

-No, tranquilo, tengo muchos deberes que adelantar.

-Vamos, Herms, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes - se giró hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos, suplicándole que fuera sincera con él -. Estás mal por Ron, ¿verdad?

Ella pensó entonces en el pelirrojo, y en que en este momento se encontraba con la estúpida de su compañera Claire "aprendiendo francés". Se puso roja de ira, lo que la delató. Harry le sonrió tímidamente, levantando las cejas.

-Te entiendo, Hermione. Pero ya sabes cómo es. Ya hizo lo mismo con Lavender...se ha encaprichado de Claire, pero enseguida se le pasará.

-Ya, pero estoy harta de esperar a que se le pase. ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre soy el último plato, ninguno de los dos me anteponéis a vuestras necesidades, y sí, va por ti también, que últimamente me tienes olvidada de tanto perseguir las faldas de Ginny.

Esta vez fue Harry quien se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, y se llevó una mirada de autosuficiencia, mezclada con tristeza, por parte de ella.

-Vi como os besabais en el baile. ¿Estuvisteis juntos en la fiesta? - un poco más animada, intentó sonsacarle si había pasado algo más por la noche, intentando olvidar a Ron.

-Em...no se lo he querido contar a Ron, porque sé cómo se va a poner, pero Ginny se emborrachó mucho, y la vi saliendo con Malfoy. Debí seguirla, pero Ron quería beber para poder hab... es igual. - Harry omitió Ron solo quería invitar a Claire a salir y quería beber para conseguirlo. Hermione lo adivinó, cuando le dijeron que la francesa se había ofrecido a enseñarle a hablar su idioma supo que no era solo eso. Por eso le pidió a Harry salir del castillo, para despejarse y no tenerles cerca.

-¿Con Malfoy? - eso, en cambio, la sorprendió - Eso sí que es raro...espero que no le hiciera nada.

-No, no creo. Esta mañana la he visto y parecía estar bien, solo un poco distraída, pero con lo borracha que iba no me extraña - suspiró, pues no habían hablado del beso. En el fondo sentía que la hermana de su amigo solo jugaba con él, y que ese beso no había supuesto nada para ella, pero se negaba a le miró y le abrazó, sabiendo que ambos tenían un mal de amores que no sabían ni cómo había aparecido. Entre ellos sobraban las palabras, cada uno conocía los sentimientos del otros incluso antes que ellos mismos; eran como hermanos - o incluso más, viendo la poca conexión psíquica entre los hermanos Weasley-.

Por otra parte, Ginny estaba en el baño de prefectos con Neville. Le había robado la llave a su hermano hacía un par de semanas, total, él nunca iba a ese baño, y era un desperdicio que la tuviera.  
Los dos amigos, en ropa de baño, estaban sumergidos en el jacuzzi.

-Ay, Neville, déjame. Ni siquiera Ron me da ya la tabarra, no empieces tú ahora.

-Solo digo que deberías hablar con Harry. Estará confuso, ¿no crees?

-Sí...pensaba que hice bien al besarle, ya sabes que siempre sentiré algo por él, es inevitable. Y últimamente ha estado tan cariñoso - más bien plasta -, conmigo... Pero tienes razón, tengo que decirle que no sentí nada, que no se haga ilusiones.

-Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde.

-Pues si es así, lo siento. Así aprenderá a no ilusionarse más conmigo, porque sino saldrá mal parado.

-Qué cruel eres, Gin. Por cierto, deja de cambiar de tema todo el rato. ¿Cómo fue en la fiesta?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y Ginny, esparciéndose espuma por el cuerpo, se sonrojó.

-Mmm...digamos que no me acuerdo de mucho.

-¿Gran cogorza?

-De las más grandes - recordó ella divertida -. Andrea y yo bailamos como locas, luego la perdí de vista y estuve...bueno, estuve bailando con Malfoy. ¡No me mires así! Luego me volví a la Sala Común, eso es todo.

No tenía valor para confesarle que Malfoy la había acompañado hasta la cama, se habían besado y él había estado escondido en su cuarto de baño. Era una sensación extraña, pues sabía que todo eso había pasado porque él mismo se lo había contado, pero no por ella misma. Se prometió que nunca volvería a beber tanto. Además, ahora tenía que sufrir el castigo con todos los Slytherin, y con él, claro.

Neville se fue recordando el trabajo de pociones que tenía pendiente, pero Ginny se quedó un rato más, prometiéndole que más tarde le ayudaría. Una vez sola, salió de la bañera y se sumergió en la piscina climatizada que había al lado. Ese baño era el paraíso para ella, le gustaba venir con Neville o con Andrea para relajar las tensiones de la semana. _"Algún día me pillarán"_, pensaba siempre, pero siempre volvía. Total, su hermano era uno de los prefectos más poco responsables del colegio, entenderían su pequeña infracción; todo el mundo entraba alguna vez a ese baño.

Mientras, dos pasillos más allá del baño, Draco Malfoy caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, pensativo. El día había mejorado por momentos: la resaca había desaparecido, había conseguido dormir un poco, y se había librado de la molesta Pansy, que estaba más ninfómana que nunca. _"Aceptas un par de polvos, y ya estás obligado a ser un esclavo sexual"_, pensaba más molesto que otra no sabía porqué se acostaba con ella. Era aburrida y con una belleza nada inusual. Era más bien ordinaria y vulgar. No era como... _"No sigas por ahí"_, se calló a sí mismo cuando empezó a pensar en cierta pelirroja con quien en parte había pasado la noche. Se daba vergüenza a sí mismo, y agradecía que nadie les hubiera pillado juntos. Ni siquiera sabía porqué le había contado lo que pasó, en lugar de ocultarlo o, mejor, exagerarlo. La noticia que su padre le había dado la semana anterior le había trastocado la mente, se sentía raro.

Entró en el baño de prefectos, buscando un rato de tranquilidad, pero al abrir la puerta vio los vapores y esencias que emanaban de él, y rastreó con la mirada para ver qué prefecto lo ocupaba, y ver si podía convencerlo para que saliera. En lugar de a un prefecto, lo que vio fue una figura femenina zambulléndose en la piscina y haciendo el pino, por tanto, solo atisbó las largas y finas piernas de esta, y su culo, bastante destapado por la braguita de un bikini azul que se le introducía levemente entre las nalgas. Inclinó la boca en una media sonrisa disfrutando de las vistas, y preguntándose a quién pertenecían esos bien puestos atributos.

De repente, Ginny sacó la cabeza, quedando de espaldas a él. Al ver su melena larga pelirroja, la sonrisa de este desapareció, y abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulamente.

-¿Tú otra vez?

Ginny se giró asustada, pues no había oído entrar a nadie. Al ver a Malfoy, las mejillas se le encendieron levemente, sin razón aparente, pero sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Has venido a ver cómo me baño porque me echabas de menos, Malfoy?

-Ja, ja. Venga, vete, Weasley, ha sido un día muy largo, quizás porque he tenido que pasar la noche en el baño de una pecosa desagradecida y no he pegado ojo.

-Nadie te dijo que me llevaras a ninguna parte.

-Cierto, no sé ni porqué me molesté, viendo lo mucho que me lo has agradecido.

Se miraron a los ojos, mientras él dejaba sus cosas en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como manejar la situación; ayer por la mañana, se odiaban a más no poder, y ahora se habían besado, por no hablar de lo amable que había sido él llevándola a su decidió dejarle en paz, y salió de la piscina. Draco se quitó la camiseta. Estaban a unos metros de distancia, pero ambos se miraron de soslayo. Él observó sus formas: un cuerpo esbelto y moldeado, con una cintura estrecha y unos pechos bastante formados - una 90B, había supuesto la noche anterior mientras estaba escondido en el aseo, pensando en la forma en que le caía el vestido cuando la llevaba por los pasillos-. Ella se sorprendió al ver por primera vez el torso del rubio: totalmente depilado y más moldeado de lo que había imaginado. Al dejar la camiseta en el suelo, se le marcaron los músculos de los brazos y los pectorales.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando, o te vas de una vez? - Malfoy rompió la magia del momento, mientras se desabrochaba el botón del pantalón. Ella por inercia se dio la vuelta, pensando que se iba a desnudar delante de ella, y él miró curioso su espalda, lisa y bronceada, y la curva que bajaba por esta hasta su trasero...un trasero muy firme y bonito - Por cierto, Weasley, deja de enseñarme el culo; son demasiadas veces para un mismo día.

-¡Cómo si no soñaras con tenerlo entre tus manos, idiota! - poniéndose su ropa rápidamente, Ginny salió, no sin antes girarse para mirar a Malfoy con una expresión de falsa molestia. Este le sonreía vagamente, y se despidieron con un gesto de cabeza, lo más educadadamente que se habían portado el uno con el otro jamás, hasta la noche anterior, claro.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí lo dejo. Es un capítulo de transición, pero os tengo preparadas algunas emociones para los próximos.**

**Un saludo, y espero muuuchos reviews! ;)**


End file.
